


Nice Morning Swim

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Lance liked superheroes, he genuinely did - in fact, his entire childhood room was plastered full of The Champion, Firecracker, Wonderprincess and their three shadow assistants. He admired their courage and determination to help and save people. He might have even gushed about the aforementioned heroes to both Hunk and Pidge, who flushed out of some reason and cackled respectively, whenever he could.





	Nice Morning Swim

**Author's Note:**

> So first, this is written as a gift to a friend, more or less. I asked for a prompt and then delivered.
> 
> Second, I wrote this on my new notebook but send it to Google drive then.
> 
> Third, unbetad.
> 
> Fourth, it is an unimaginable pain to post a work, or rather , tag on mobile.

 

Lance liked superheroes, he genuinely did - in fact, his entire childhood room was plastered full of The Champion, Firecracker, Wonderprincess and their three shadow assistants. He admired their courage and determination to help and save people. He might have even gushed about the aforementioned heroes to both Hunk and Pidge, who flushed out of some reason and cackled respectively, whenever he could.

 

However, the flipside to having superheroes running around, was that there were also supervillains running amok. What use would superheroes otherwise have? And supervillains were even harder to ignore than superheroes since most insisted on throwing their powers into people’s faces to terrorize, subjugate, enslave etc. them.

 

To be honest, it frustrated Lance. If he turned on the TV, he would be able to watch the villain of the week use their power in either flashy displays or stupid ways.

 

Come on, being able to control all water? Didn’t that sound cool?! Yet what did that one villain do with his powers? They gave the mayor an ultimate to bow down to them or they’d use the sewer waters to flood the city. On one hand, that was a disgusting thought, on the other, why bother using sewer water when you could just control the blood in everyone’s bodies, Avatar-style?

 

Needless to say, it never occurred to the water-controlling villain and they were blasted into prison by Firecracker.

 

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Superheroes. Superheroes were just humans with enhanced abilities (as were supervillains, actually). Most had one strong ability but it wasn’t unheard of people having two abilities, which were weaker in power in comparison.

 

Everyone who had these abilities could sort themselves into hero or villain. Everyone. At least it was supposed to be that way, though Lance wondered how that was decided. Was there some kind of school? Some innate indicator that you were villain or hero?

 

Lance didn’t care about that or about the system in place. He just wanted to swim in peace, even if he had had to go to the beach alone since both Hunk and Pidge were busy with their internship at Altea Corp.

 

His heart ached at the thought as he flipped and slipped beneath the water surface. Hunk and Pidge tended to be increasingly absent in their hanging out meetings, always citing their internship as excuse. Not that Altea Corp. offered internships. Lance had checked.

 

Matt could have got them, Lance mused as he dove deeper, the water hazing his sight like a slightly dirty sponge. But then, why couldn’t he get one for Lance, too? Lance might not have Hunk’s mechanical know-how or Pidge’s brain but he was great at people. Public Relations must have had a spot free, right?

 

_ Maybe they’re pulling away, _ his brain whispered, neurons connecting like eels of the Little Mermaid kind.  _ You haven’t hung out for a month. Longer if you don’t count study dates. _

 

His breath stuttered in his chest and his eyes cracked open - when had they even closed? The surface looked broken if you gazed at it from below. And the sky was fractured and waving around, as though it wasn’t sure if it wanted to be there or not.

 

And the water that had been so freeing a second ago now suffocated and pushed him down. And Lance was freezing, crystals coming alive around him, dark blue and deathly white.

 

Darkness before fury broke through the surface, bubbles blubbering up and bursting as something hit the water.

 

For the fraction of a second, Lance blinked and then he recognized the flaming red of Firecracker’s costume and the paleness of his skin. With strong legs Lance pushed himself towards Firecracker, wrapped his arms around him and got both of them to fresh air.

 

Now that Lance wasn’t underwater he could see the empty beach and the new villain of the week from closer than he had ever wanted to. He was directly underneath him and close enough to hear the villain cackle the cliché monologue while clutching Firecracker to his chest and keeping them afloat.

 

“... Fire doesn’t do well in water? Or does it? It does well in water, it drowns so prettily. And none of you can save the Fire, can you?”

 

Shifting to the side allowed Lance to see a thin barrier about two meters above the water surface. It was nearly transparent and yeah, the villain was standing on it as he taunted The Champion.

 

Lance’s eyebrows furrowed and his eyes flickered around. The local superhero team usually operated by sending four of their members, two visible superheroes and two hidden shadow assistants. So where were the assistants? Lance didn’t think he could haul the still unconscious Firecracker to the shore without attracting unwanted attention.

 

A pressured air drill almost hit Lance (and his cargo) and he flinched as the villain laughed and The Champion snarled.

 

Well, if he stayed in the same spot longer without doing anything, the chances to get hit or noticed by either fighting party would increase. But to move he either needed a damn good distraction or a miracle ...

 

Firecracker groaned, his head rolling onto Lance’s shoulder and for the first time Lance noticed the wetness. Well, they were in the ocean, of course, they were wet, but the wetness against his throat wasn’t water, couldn’t be with the way it stuck to Lance’s skin and the iron hooking into his nose. A glance to the side confirmed Lance’s fear. Firecracker was bleeding from a head wound.

 

Head wounds did bleed a lot but Lance didn’t know how Firecracker had been hurt, which meant Firecracker could have a concussion. Welp, that in turn meant that Lance had to haul ass.

 

He did know something that could serve as both distraction and a way to get to land without problems.

 

Making sure that he had a tight grip on Firecracker, Lance took a deep breath and concentrated on the sea. He concentrated on the tides, on the whispers of starfish, on the hunger of sharks, on the joy of life and-finally- he felt it. The ancient mind of a friend ready to help.

 

With a smile, Lance sang underneath his breath.

 

The answer came as a muffled roar from below him. It was loud enough that both the villain and The Champion froze and stared down to the water. Too late as a gigantic Sea Serpent burst out and with one gulp, the villain was nothing more than food for thought.

 

Lance giggled at his own thoughts, smiling when the water around him warmed and carried both him and the unconscious hero towards the shore. The water hugged Lance once before throwing them into the sand.

 

“Oh, as though it was such a hardship,” Lance murmured, water leaping at his ankles.

 

Feet thudded on sand and suddenly The Champion dropped on his knees besides Lance, human hand and distinctively non-human hand hovering over sun-goldened skin. “Are you okay? Did the monster clip you or anything?”

 

“Nah, I’m fine. But you should get Firecracker to a hospital.” Lance shoved Firecracker at the other hero before he heaved himself on his feet. While The Champion cradled Firecracker into his arms, Lance took his legs into his hands and got out of dodge.

 

He really didn’t want to be there when The Champion questioned where a mythical, supposed to be extinct creature appeared from. Or why it had appeared in the first place.


End file.
